


[art] Mission number ????

by lightningskipper



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, Fanart, Gen, Hydra (Marvel), Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 02:39:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2530958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightningskipper/pseuds/lightningskipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last thing the target thinks of, before the gun fires, is where the hell did he even keep that thing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	[art] Mission number ????




End file.
